


The Spider

by iloveitblueart (iloveitblue)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblueart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha the spider</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider

**Author's Note:**

Welp. I tried.

I liked drawing her hair. Plus, her dress isn’t anything special. Just a short sleeved knee high dress that allows her for maximum movement. Added with Black boots, just because I think it would work. LOL

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://iloveitblueart.tumblr.com/post/96694012645/welp-i-tried-natasha-the-spider-from-love-ever)


End file.
